


“Can I change your mind?”

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: Mystrade Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ghosts, Greg makes puppy eyes, Halloween, M/M, Musicals, Mycroft can't resist, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Puppy eyes. Mycroft cannot resist Greg's puppy eyes.





	“Can I change your mind?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/gifts).



> For bookjunkiecat for her generous donation to the Mark Gatiss Birthday Project 2018. :)
> 
> Dialogue: "Can I change your mind?"
> 
> Circumstance: at one am
> 
> must mention: email

“Can I change your mind?”

 

If it had been anyone else, he would have said no, most emphatically. But the pleading puppy eyes of DI Lestrade he could not resist.

 

That and it was one am. Greg knew his resistance would be low that time of the morning.

 

“Just this once?” Greg wheedled.

 

And they’d just had sex. Glorious sex. Damn the man knew him too well.

 

Greg snuggled closer stroking the hair on Mycroft’s chest as he peered up at him. Mycroft watched as the puppy eyes kicked it up a notch and Greg’s lower lip, swollen from their kissing, was caught between his teeth in anticipation.

 

Mycroft relented and was rewarded by a joyful smile. “Fine. Email me the date and time.”

 

“It’ll be brilliant, love.” Greg kissed Mycroft warmly. Mycroft kissed him back finding that perhaps he could do with another round of glorious sex as a reward for his magnanimous gesture.

 

* * *

 

So here he found himself at Theatre Royal Drury Lane watching “A Little Shop of Horrors”. Well, perhaps he was watching his companion more than the show. Greg singing along and dancing in his seat was more entertaining by far. Mycroft was a bit intrigued by the clown he kept getting glimpses of. He meant to ask Greg about the clown at intermission, but he found himself distracted by Greg's enthusiasm for the show. Mycroft appreciated the end of the musical and not just because it was over. It's not often the monster wins. The clown’s intermittent appearance still made no sense. But then this was a musical. He plucked a bit of plant out of Greg’s hair.

 

“Wasn’t that something?” Greg gushed as they left their seats.

 

“It was… something.” Mycroft agreed.

 

“I thought you might like it since you enjoy a good horror flick. Also it’s the perfect show in the perfect venue for Halloween. Too bad we didn’t see a ghost.”

 

“A ghost?”

 

“There are supposedly a couple of ghosts to be found here. One appears as clown. That would have been fun to see.”

 

Mycroft swallowed. “Oh well, perhaps another time.” He glanced back at the empty stage. “Would you care for a late supper?” Mycroft asked as they made their way out of the theatre.

 

“Sounds wonderful. I fancy a burger, you?”

 

“Perhaps a veggie burger.” Mycroft smirked.

 

Greg laughed. “Brilliant!”


End file.
